


The Tragedy in the Opera

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, Fangirls, French, Murder, deranged fangirl, insane fangirl, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul Montchamp, award winning French opera singer, is locked in a cabin in the woods alone... or is he truly alone.</p><p>[ENG1DE - Academic English - Grade 09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy in the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Another story i wrote for english ♥

          A Scream.

          A Bang.

          A Smash.

          Silence.

           The sound of a ticking clock fills the nothingness surrounding me. The black around me slowly lightens to purple, then to red, then to orange, finally staying on a blinding white. The pain in my eyes makes me jerk my eyes open quickly, but I shut them again due to the pain of the outside. I am eventually able to peel my eyes open to be met with the look of an abandoned cottage front room. Why would I stay in a place like this? I’m an award winning French opera artist, Raoul Montchamp, for crying out loud! I only stay in the nicest hotels that money can buy, and I always have my personal butler at my side! Speaking of my butler…

          “Rodger!” I call out for him, “Rodger I need a tablet! My head is killing me!”

          My request is met with silence.

          “Rodger get out here! Don’t make me deport you!” I yell into the cabin, which is also met with silence.

          I grumble and pull myself from the floor. The movement sends a sharp pain through my head causing me to yelp and flop onto a nearby couch. The broken piece of furniture groans in time with my pained noises. That’s when I notice I am shirtless. An assortment of cuts and bruises are littered across my torso. My engagement ring is also missing.

           “What the…” I begin to mumble before maniac laughter fills my ears.

           “Who’s there?!” I yell into the dim cabin.

           “I’m down here,” a female voice says from deeper in the cabin.

           “Come find me,” she says with a giggle.

           I rise and slowly trek across the floor; my shoes making little clunk noises as I walk. I eventually find myself in a drafty bedroom. The door closes and locks loudly behind me. A light turns on and I see a girl standing by the bed, her long, flowing, brown hair cascading down her back.

           “Hello,” she begins. “I’m Maquine, your new wife!”

           “Wife?! But I’m already engaged!” I stammer out.

           “Oh, so that’s what this is. I thought it was for me.”

           Her fist opens and my ring falls to the ground. She slowly stalks towards me, I shiver. She grasps my hands, pulls me close, and kisses me hard. She then gropes my crotch and kicks the back of my knees, causing me to fall. I land in something sticky, and wet, it smells like…

          “Well if I can’t have you, no one can!” She yells.

           She then drops a lit match into the gasoline and jumps out the open window. With her escape now blocked, I try pushing on the door, locked. My pained screams fill the small room as the fire finally reaches me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bae who created the characters ♥ (To bad your soon to be husband died T-T )


End file.
